


Методы разрешения конфликтов

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Иногда конфликты с тренером влекут за собой неожиданные последствия





	Методы разрешения конфликтов

**Author's Note:**

> У Джуричина с Форте и правда какие-то вечные тёрки, и вся кузнечья тусовка искренне считает, что Марко должен был прописать Ули в еблет за его слова после игры с «Ксамаксом».  
> Идея фика принадлежит одной ужасной женщине, это её мужики, я вообще не виноват, меня подставили!
> 
> Написано в рамках Football Bingo Fest 2019 на diary.ru  
> Ключ: 25. Грязные разговоры

Ули Форте не понравился Марко с первого взгляда. Точнее, не просто не понравился, а вызвал огромный спектр совершенно разных эмоций. Главной из них было раздражение. Бывает такое, что видишь человека, и хочется прописать ему в табло, потому что… ну, как будто просится он. Тем более, что и историю с его уходом, и про последующее его общение с фанатами знали все. После такого воспринимать его просто как очередного тренера не получалось.  
Марко, конечно, старался не лезть на рожон и не вступать в конфликт на пустом месте. В конце концов, у него здесь контракт, который он обязан отрабатывать до конца, а личные антипатии — это дело десятое, и они не должны мешать.  
Такое отношение работало более-менее сносно. Если не считать результатов игр, конечно. С результатами была большая проблема, шесть ничьих подряд не устраивали никого, и “Грассхоппер” всё глубже и глубже тонул, отдаляясь от спасительной девятой строчки.  
Рвануть должно было — в переносном смысле, конечно, хотя и пиротехнику кузнечьи ультрас использовали охотно, — и в итоге всё-таки рвануло. После дурацкой — снова! — ничьей с "Ксамаксом", которая фактически означала прощание с надеждами на спасение. После двух незасчитанных из-за грёбаного офсайда голов. Марко перекрыло так, что вообще-то хотелось просто разрыдаться, а не общаться с журналистами, старательно пытаясь сохранить хорошую мину. Это Ули и не понравилось, ему сохранить лицо было жизненно необходимо, даже если это выглядело уже просто смешно.  
Но побурчал бы перед журналистами — и ладно, Ули был разъярён, и войдя в раздевалку, метал молнии. Орал, размахивал руками, расхаживал взад-вперёд, и всё это время смотрел в основном на Марко, будто это именно он — то слабое и безответственное звено, которое тянет всех вниз. Марко в ответ только смотрел исподлобья, надеясь, что он наконец заткнётся и оставит их в покое. Просто в покое, хотя бы на пять минут, чтобы собраться и свалить домой переваривать и успокаиваться. И думать, как быть дальше, если ещё можно как-то быть.  
Но после душа, едва Марко успел одеться, началось опять.  
— Джуричин, подожди! Задержись.  
Марко честно надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, по крайней мере, не сегодня, и держался из последних сил. Но это был явно не его день.  
— Хорошо, герр тренер, как скажете! — буркнул он в ответ и злобно кинул на скамейку рубашку.  
Ули проследил за ним ломающим брёвна взглядом, но промолчал. Только повернулся к Петару, от любопытства аж рот открывшему.  
— А ты шевелись! К тебе у меня вопросов нет. Пока.  
Петар выдал короткое “ага”, засуетился, быстро надел на себя всё, что было, не утруждаясь тем, чтобы хотя бы даже расправить замявшуюся футболку, и усвистел прочь. Марко сидел, дожидаясь, когда все разойдутся, и готовясь высказать буквально всё, что хотел, что он думал об этом самодовольном индюке с момента первой встречи. Марко кипел, и как только Ули захлопнул дверь за ушедшим последним Золтаном, вскочил на ноги. И сразу наткнулся на яростный взгляд.  
— Ну давай, расскажи мне, что я неправ, что можно сесть на жопу и смиренно ждать конца!  
Марко в два широких шага подошёл к Ули.  
— Да при чём тут сесть на жопу? Просто я вижу, что это — конец! Мы не спасёмся! Это нереально! И ты — тупой осёл, если не хочешь этого признать!  
Марко знал, что перегибает, но сдерживаться не собирался. Он сам напросился. Вышлет в дубль — пускай. Заставит расторгнуть контракт завтра же утром — и чёрт бы с ним. Они не сработаются, это с самого начала было ясно.  
— Повтори ещё раз, — прошипел Ули, подавшись вперёд.  
— Повторю. Ты тупой упрямый мудак, если не в состоянии признать очевидное!  
Марко никто не давал на это право, но его уже несло.  
— А ты сраный нытик! Не хочешь бороться — выметайся, можешь сваливать на Сейшеллы уже сегодня! Мне не нужны те, кто сдаётся за пять туров до конца. Пакуй вещи.  
Наверно, Ули не ожидал, что вместо ответа Марко пропишет ему по самодовольной итальянской морде.  
Это было приятно. Настоящий кайф, почти как секс. Дать в ебало этому самоуверенному нарциссичному мудиле, который считает, что он может говорить Марко что-то об ответственности.  
Впрочем, Ули если и был удивлен, то несильно. Даже, кажется, доволен. Потрогал пальцами губу, проверяя, хотя Марко был уверен, что там и крови-то не было.  
Марко ждал ответной реакции: то ли, что ему сейчас скажут собирать вещи и проваливать, то ли, что врежут в ответ. И то, и другое казалось в одинаковой степени вероятным, особенно зная Ули и его ебучий темперамент.  
Было даже почти приятно, когда он схватил Марко за воротник и с разворота впечатал спиной в стенку, нависнув над ним.  
— Ты понимаешь, что после этого можешь на полном серьёзе собирать вещички уже сейчас?  
Впрочем, в его голосе не было угрозы. Больше… одобрения.  
Херня какая-то.  
— Я не жалею.  
Марко попытался вырваться, но сделать это оказалось неожиданно не так легко, как Марко ожидал. Вот же гнида итальянская!  
Схватив его руку двумя своими, Марко кое-как отодрал её от себя — но почти тут же получил в челюсть. Хорошо поставленным коротким ударом. Марко даже не почувствовал боли, только какое-то истерическое веселье и возбуждение. Если уж вылетать из клуба, то вот так. Хотя почему-то Марко был почти уверен, что никуда не вылетит.  
Он сам не понимал, почему вместо того, чтобы просто высказать друг другу всё, что думают, и разойтись, они сцепились в таком странном поединке. Как дикие звери выясняют, кто тут альфа-самец. Кто выиграет — тот и прав.  
Пропустив удар и снова оказавшись загнанным к стенке, Марко на секунду затормозил, переводя дыхание и пытаясь найти пути к отступлению. Единственное, что пришло в голову — потянуться вперёд и звонко чмокнуть его в губы. Это Марко видел в каком-то кино, и там подробный манёвр оказался вполне эффективным, позволив отвлечь противника и нанести ему удар. Но с Ули это не сработало. Он только ухмыльнулся и крепче сжал руки Марко, снова прижимая его к стенке.  
— Ты то ли педик, то ли просто псих.  
Марко рассмеялся, уже переставая понимать, что происходит, и что он сам делает.  
Через минуту они целовались, как будто опять — теперь уже таким странным образом — доказывая друг другу что-то. Ещё через несколько минут Марко оказался прижат лицом и плечами к столу, и со спущенными штанами и немаленьким таким агрегатом, прижимающимся к его заднице. Марко не понимал, какого чёрта происходило, но деваться было уже совсем некуда. Да и не хотелось. Действительно не хотелось, потому что… да чёрт знает почему. Среди прочих эмоций присутствовала и своеобразная симпатия. И интерес. Желание выяснить, как далеко они оба могут зайти.  
Как выяснилось — очень далеко.  
И непрошибаемая уверенность Ули… возбуждала.  
— Ты с самого начала хотел меня трахнуть?  
— Мне казалось, это ты мечтал, чтобы я тебя трахнул.  
Ответить Марко не смог — Ули резко вошёл в него, заставляя громко застонать. Теперь Марко в полной мере мог прочувствовать, несколько большой у него елдак. Но эту мысль Марко озвучивать не стал. Нечего лишний раз чесать его и без того слишком раздутое самолюбие.  
Двигался он на удивление плавно и мягко, как будто уже имел опыт. А может, и правда имел, Марко бы ничему не удивился:  
— Я смотрю, ты не в первый раз.  
— А у тебя большой опыт, чтобы это определить? — Ули как-то нехорошо хмыкнул и толкнулся сильнее, так что Марко пришлось вцепиться пальцами в стол.  
В этом было какое-то стыдное удовольствие — в том, что тебя трахает твой тренер, с которым ты вроде как не в ладах. Прямо как в каком-то порно.  
Плотные размеренные толчки, рука, упирающаяся между лопаток, чтобы не двигался. Что-то на грани БДСМ.  
Судя по участившемуся дыханию и ставшим более редкими движениям, Ули уже был близок к тому, чтобы кончить, и Марко попытался дотянуться рукой до своего члена, но Ули не дал.  
— Лежи смирно.  
— Мне казалось, это должно доставлять удовольствие обоим.  
— Слишком много хочешь.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
Ули, впрочем, сам обхватил ладонью его член, сразу взяв непривычный рваный ритм. Ну, может, ему самому привычный, но Марко не очень хотел думать о том, как Ули Форте привык дрочить. Тем более, когда можно сосредоточиться на других вещах — а именно, на ощущении его члена в своей заднице и его руки на своём члене. На почти синхронизировавшихся движениях, от которых как будто электричество по телу. Марко тяжело дышал, извивался под ним, пытаясь хотя бы немного оттянуть момент, но сделать ничего не мог. Сейчас всё контролировал Ули, в том числе, решал, когда Марко кончить. И Марко, в общем-то, был не против. Только кусал губы, чтобы не стонать слишком громко, и надеялся, что Ули нормально запер дверь перед тем, как начать разговор.  
Может, это был не самый впечатляющий и насыщенный оргазм в жизни Марко, но учитывая обстоятельства, самый запоминающийся. Марко не был уверен, что слышал и ощущал, как кончил Ули, но на это тоже теперь было плевать.

В себя Марко пришёл только когда Ули, хлопнув его по заднице, отошёл, оставив стоять одного, а через минуту кинул ему полотенце.  
— Вытрись и проваливай, пока не пришли убираться.  
Сам Ули уже застегнулся и принял такой вид, как будто и не выебал его пару минут назад, а так, зашёл дать дружеский совет. Удивительный человек.  
— Наш конфликт разрешён? — решил уточнить Марко, натягивая штаны и расправляя футболку.  
— Нет. Об этом поговорим завтра после тренировки. А пока езжай домой и остынь.  
Ули был совершенно серьёзен и спокоен. Наверно, Марко захотелось бы дать ему по роже ещё раз, но сейчас он слишком устал и расслабился.  
— Мне к чему-то готовиться?  
Ули хмыкнул:  
— Возможно. Посмотрим.  
И вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, оставив Марко тупо стоять посреди пустой раздевалки и осознавать, что вообще только что произошло, и почему Марко это так понравилось.


End file.
